Counterattack Of The Bug Bites
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Counterattack Of The Bug Bites |Japanese (Katakana) = バグバイツの逆襲 |Japanese (Romanized) = Bagubaitsu no gyakushū |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 023 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 023 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 023 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = October 01, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Promin VS Promin |Next = The Battle For Sugar! }} is the twenty-third episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on October 01, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary The Bug Bites have decided to trap Yuto and Wanda's rivals Masato and Mighty for interrupting their businesses. With help from Mutemin and Recordmin, can Yuto deal with the Bug Bites and Bug-Divemin and rescue Masato and Mighty? Plot It was sunny at Kirakira First Street but there are puddles everywhere since it had been a lot of rain. Everyone felt something strange with some loud sounds. Yuto and Wanda must go and investigate what's causing the sounds. They didn't notice that the Bug Bites are spying on them. Yuto's 2 friends Mirai and Shuu also heard the loud sounds too. When he and Yuto got to where Mirai and Shuu are, Wanda drew out his Kamiwaza Searcher and revealed none other than Bug-Recordmin who was causing all the strange noises. Yuto and Wanda then decide to chase Bug-Recordmin down. Yuto still thinks about his rival Masato when he, Wanda and Turbomin suddenly heard another loud sound. The sound got louder and louder that it caused the 3 to fall over. It seems that Bug-Recordmin has tricked them. But then, their rivals Masato and Mighty appeared. Masato summons Jetmin in order to deal with Bug-Recordmin. Outside Kirakira First Street, Bug-Recordmin tried to stop Masato by using his Bugwaza ability but Jetmin knocked him off. Bug-Recordmin tried again but Masato summons Hanshamin in order to deflect Bug-Recordmin's soundwaves, causing Bug-Recordmin to fly off. Meanwhile, Yuto and Wanda tried looking around for Bug-Recordmin again when they met Mirai and Shuu. Yuto tells them where Bug-Recordmin has gone to. Masato and Mighty are at the construction yard where they found Bug-Recordmin. Bug-Recordmin tried to stop Masato one last time but Masato summons Mutemin who uses her Kamiwaza ability to block out the loud sound. As he was about to capture and debug Bug-Recordmin, Masato and Mighty both step on a large puddle which drags them in. The Bug Bites appeared from nowhere and said that they've called in another Bugmin in order to stop Masato and Mighty. Mighty uses his mindwaves to locate the Bugmin. Masato then uses the built-in Search mode on his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and reveals Bug-Divemin who jumped out from one of the puddles. Terara says that she, Megaga and Gigaga are using Bug-Divemin to stop Masato from reaching Bug-Recordmin. Then, Yuto and Wanda came to where Masato and Mighty were. Since when he finds that Masato and Mighty are in trouble, Yuto tried to rescue them but it was too late. Masato and Mighty have been kidnapped by Bug-Divemin. Then, the Bug Bites vanished and Bug-Divemin ran away. Bug-Recordmin jumps in and tries to stop Yuto once more but Mutemin came in and used her Kamiwaza ability to stop the soundwaves. Yuto finally captures and debugs Bug-Recordmin and then thanks Mutemin. However, Mutemin became sad that her owner Masato and his Kamiwaza teammate Mighty are gone. Yuto then says to Mutemin that he must confront Bug-Divemin in order to set Masato and Mighty free. Meanwhile, Bug-Divemin was swimming in his underwater diamension, stealing food and flowers in the process. Yuto, Wanda, Mirai and Shuu are still looking for Bug-Divemin. The Bug Bites are still spying on Yuto and his 2 friends. Later, Yuto, Wanda, Mirai and Shuu are at Kirakira Central Park. They searched everywhere for Bug-Divemin. Yuto then summons Recordmin in order to help him search for someone. Recordmin then found Mutemin, who was sitting there feeling sad, and decided to cheer her up. Just then, Bug-Divemin jumped out of the puddles and encounters Yuto, his 2 friends and Wanda who are beginning to chase him down. Yuto then summons Freezemin in order to prevent Bug-Divemin from going back into his underwater diamension by freezing the fountain. The Bug Bites then called for Bug-Divemin to hide in the warehouse at the docks. When Yuto, Wanda Mirai and Shuu got into the warehouse, they found Bug-Divemin. Recordmin and Mutemin sneaked into the warehouse too. Suddenly, the warehouse doors were closed and the lights went on. The Bug Bites have appeared again. Terara snaps her fingers in order to activate the sprinklers. Using a hosepipe, Gigaga then squirts water at Wanda. Terara then tells Bug-Divemin to jump into the big puddle and try to kidnap Wanda. Wanda then climbs up on the crates with Yuto and his 2 friends. Because of Bug-Divemin, Wanda was furious. Then, Yuto has an idea and find out a way to save Masato and Mighty from Bug-Divemin. Shuu threw an empty can into the puddle, in which Bug-Divemin drags the empty can in, and knows how submarines make soundwaves. Yuto then tells Recordmin and Mutemin to get ready to trick Bug-Divemin. With help from Mutemin, Recordmin mimicks Masato and Mighty's voices, distracing the Bug Bites and Bug-Divemin the process and then causing Bug-Divemin to fall for it. Bug-Divemin accidently kidnaps the Bug Bites, by dragging them into the water, and then gets captured and debugged by Yuto. At last, everyone got their stolen items back and Masato and Mighty were set free from being kidnapped by Bug-Divemin. Mutemin felt so happy she has reunited with Masato. Mutemin and Recordmin then wave goodbye to each other as she thanks him for the help. Trivia In the episode * Yuto, Wanda, Mirai and Shuu have been hearing strange noises at Kirakira First Street. * Using Mutemin, Masato comfronts Bug-Recordmin. However, Masato fails to capture and debug Bug-Recordmin when the Bug Bites uses Bug-Divemin to kidnap him and Mighty. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Recordmin. * Yuto, Wanda and Recordmin team up with Mutemin in order to confront Bug-Divemin. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Divemin and Masato and Mighty are set free. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Conforting Jaguchimin". * In this episode, Yuto is able to capture and debug Bugmins again. * This is the last episode to have a Promin-Zu minisode segment at the end. The Promin-Zu minisodes are replaced by the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segments starting from the following episode. * This is the first episode to have 'Bagubaijin' as the opening and 'WONDERLAND' as the ending. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Mirai * Shuu * Masato * Mighty * Terara * Gigaga * Megaga Promins * Turbomin * Recordmin (Bug-Recordmin, debugged) * Mutemin * Divemin (Bug-Divemin, debugged) * Freezemin * Jetmin (cameo) * Hanshamin (cameo) Bugmins Debugged * Recordmin * Divemin Promins Summoned * Turbomin * Jetmin (Masato) * Hanshamin (Masato) * Mutemin (Masato) * Recordmin * Freezemin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 24: The Battle For Sugar! 『カミワザ・ワンダ』108土 第24話「あまあま争奪バトル!」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes